Musical Moments
by Medolia
Summary: Moments in the books or ones I made up with or without my OC's but singing. Request in the review box.
1. Persephony

_Persephone: Reflection from Mulan_

**Sorry I had to delete MOA the musical. Ran out of ideas. Here's my new fanfics. It's showing random parts from the books but them singing. This is from Persephone the Phony when she's heading home from the IM.**

Persephone was tired of being a phony. The makeup Aphrodite made her put on. She would never be the perfect girl her mom wanted. No one really new the real her. She sat by the river and sang:

_Look at me,  
I may never pass for a perfect person,_

_Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart._

She washed half the makeup of her face and kept singing,__

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Who is that perfect bride?  
It's not me, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
How I pray, that a time will come,  
I can free myself, from their expectations  
On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,  
and to make my family proud.  
They want a docile lamb,  
No-one knows who I am.  
Must there be a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside_

As she sang the last verse she flew into the air and her ball of yarn fell out of her bag…..

**If you want a certain book, song, part of book or, me just using my OC's just ask in the review box. Some of my OC's are listed in my forum **_**Ask The MOA Characters **_**and in my other fanfic **_**Hades the Shy**_**. I DON'T OWN MOA OR THE SONGS.**


	2. Medusa

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Takes place during: Medusa the Mean_**

**_Characters: Medusa, Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Artemis _**

**_Song: Cool Kids by Echosmith_**

**_This might not word for word since I don't own a copy of Medusa the Mean. The only Goddess Girls books I own are, Cassandra the Lucky and Athena the Proud, but I'll still do other books. Anyways, Apollo! Disclaimer!_**

**_Apollo: medolia1 does not own goddess girls and gets absolutely nothing from this story._**

**_Me: Thanks Apollo!_**

**_Apollo: No problem! I had nothing better to anyways!_**

**_Me: -_-_**

**_Apollo: oops. Sorry._**

**_Me: -_- let's just get on with the story._**

Medusa was absolutely furious with those goddess girls. It's not fair that they got to be popular. They do nothing at all and get everything they want. She wanted to be like them.

She walked up to her window and sang;

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._

Medusa saw the four goddess girls outside talking to Apollo, Hades, Hercules, and Dionysus. She kept singing.

___Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.  
And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

Medusa walked over to her board, with her shrine to Poseidon on it.

___  
He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
And he says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

She walked back to the window and saw Aphrodite surrounded by A LOT of boys. She sung the last pat bitterly,

___  
And they said,  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_Whoa [3x]_

_Like the cool __kids_

She walked to her door, opened it roughly, then slammed it closed.

**_Yaaaaay! I finished it. Took me long enough to update. I have bad news, I'm discontinuing Apollo the Truthful. Sorry. I'm Also Taking it down_****_L_****_. But enough of that! If you want me to do one, fill this out;_**

**_Song and who it's by:_**

**_Singer(s):_**

**_Other character(s):_**

**_Song: _**

**_What book (optional):_**

**_What do you want to happen:_**

**_Anything Else:_**

**_Even if you've already made a request, you can make as many as you want!_**

**_Peace out! _**


End file.
